Unexpected Year
by shinobi-Sakura
Summary: I was in my freshman year when I first met her. I thought it was just going to be another year I would get past. But that was before I met her and everything changed... SasuSaku with some NaruHina


**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto...i wanna own Sasuke more!

hey! hope everyone had a happy new year! this break went by way too fast. u all are probably woundering why i would post another story since i already am working on 3 other ones...well i got inspiration and had to write so badly...u know how it is! this one is gonna be a mix of serious/drama/romance/ and fun! hopeu all review and enjoy!_  
_

**A new year, A new love**

**Chapter 1**

**I met her **

_A day_

_An ordinary place_

_An entrance with no exit_

_A road not taken_

_A path unexplored_

_Thoughts left on hold_

_Slow wind_

_A steady beat flows_

_A step_

_A movement_

_A motion_

_Slow as the wind_

_A push towards one_

_Another like the wind_

_Slowly moving_

_Towards that current_

It was my freshmen year when I met her. It wasn't a year that I had looked to forward to starting. To me, it was just another that I had to deal with; same as all the others. The past summer was spent indoors. I had kept in my room and seen only the open pages of my studies. Nothing else seemed to happen outside my walls. I had prepared myself just as I had done during my last few months in junior high. I had done everything that I could do; studied every language and old lesson that had been taught. I had even had past examinations brought over to my room and reviewed over them. I had taken them and seen my current scores; perfect answers.

The exams came up very slowly after that, it almost seemed as though time had stopped progressing. But soon enough I had taken the exams. I had finished early, handed the tests in, and without a look back, headed out the door. The days moved even slower after that as I waited to find out my scores.

Finally they arrived; the day was dangerously hot and long. When I opened the letter I nearly thought I would jump for joy if I was alone. But I just held the letter, looked it over, and left it on my table.

Graduation was pretty boring. The principal stood up and made the same boring speech that had been made in the previous years. The students were called up one by one, shook hands with the principal, and took their diplomas. Then the principal called up the teachers and started to give out the same boring awards.

They were the usual awards; best grades, most athletic, overachiever, and so on. A number of times I was forced out of my seat and up to the stage. I lost count of my awards at about seven or so.

Afterwards the teachers said something about their classes and cracked a few small jokes. The principal finished off by taking a class picture and everyone began to throw their hats in the air. Then they all said goodbyes and went to find their families. I headed off to leave the campus. I couldn't take seeing this same scene again. It felt worse every time I passed another family; laughing and smiling together. I hate graduation.

The summer was too long. The days were hot and the nights were freezing cold; I liked the nights better. During the day I never went outside. I mostly stayed in my room and studied. I had read and reread each of my books more times than I could count. Sometimes I would write some random mixed up thoughts that passed through my mind. Those notes were never read.

I learned to really love the night. The air felt much more cool and free. It was another time that I was alone. When the sun would set and the lights went off I would go out. I would walk all over the town, but I never let anyone see me. I liked the park a lot; no one was there after dark.

I found my first ever special place in the park. It was right past the pond and beyond the playground. It was a really beautiful place. The meadow was surrounded by small flowers and mounds of grass. Upon the meadow was a small hill that stood a few feet higher than the ground. A top of the hill stood a huge tree filled with pink petals; cherry blossoms I think.

The tree was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The night air seemed to make it sparkle. I would come there every night and just sit under it. I even started to sneak out during the day to see the tree. It looked even better in the sunlight's rays. Soon after I found the tree the days seemed the pass more quickly. I received my new uniform a week before the new term started.

The last few days I had were spent indoors. My freedom was taken away again. It felt like my body had been chained to the ground. New books were thrown in my face and papers were pushed into the last empty space. I don't think that I truly remember anything else from that week; blocking it took some time.

That whole week I was watched like a dog. I was only allowed out to go to the bathroom and to shower; nothing else. I refused my meals. A doctor was brought in but left soon afterwards. He was only brought there to make sure I was alive and not going to die. Either way I knew it wasn't an act of kindness. The whole place was just like a cube of ice; cold on the outside but even colder on the inside.

The day finally came. My freedom was given with much of a struggle. I woke up hours before normal that day. I waited by the window and watched the sun come up. It was the most peaceful sight that I had seen in days. I took it all in and waited. I heard the sound of my door being unlocked and someone knocking.

I left my room and went to the bathroom. I stayed under the cool water for a couple of minutes longer than usual. I came out, headed back to my room, and took out the uniform. I put it on rather slowly, trying to justify that this was real. I then headed out of my room and passed the kitchen without so much as a second glance. At the door I picked up my bag, checked for all the appropriate books, and grabbed my shoes. And then I left.

The streets were quiet that morning. I turned from corner and headed onto the main road. It was filled people, mostly around my age. I scanned the area and only saw a handful of people with the same uniform that I had on. I headed on to the school, avoiding everyone else's glance. I turned around the next corner, made a left, then a right, and another left.

I found myself in front of a huge old gate entrance. The campus was even bigger on the inside. In the middle of the campus stood a huge fountain with water coming out at the top. Everyone was already in separate groups. Each was filled with laugher and questions about how each others' summers.

A group of girls were comparing hairstyles and glancing at a few boys. A few of them started pointing at my direction and flipping their hair in my direction. Another group noticed this and started pointing also. Another group started giggling and whispering to each other; each of the following groups followed suit.

I really hated this lot. It was a real annoyance at my junior high. I guess no matter how prestigious the school seemed it had its cons too. I passed each groups before they could say anything to me; I didn't need another year of being stalked by stupid girls. I passed the fountain and walked over to least crowded are of the school; the entrance ceremony.

The chairs were already set up in rows facing the stage. Behind me I could hear the sounds of approaching students followed by loud giggling. The girls began sitting down and some of the other boys followed them like obedient dogs.

Soon almost all the once empty seats were filled up. I really didn't want to sit near the front, the back was better for leaving quickly without anyone noticing me. The back was pretty much all filled up. I had to scan really hard to find an empty space. I finally found one just a couple of minutes before the ceremony started.

I quickly rushed over and felt my breath caught between my throat. I caught my breath and tapped the person sitting in the seat beside it on the shoulder. She turned around and looked up at me. I became really nervous just then.

"If no one is sitting next to you can I sit here?" I asked slowly and tried to calm my voice.

She took a quick look at the seat, looked back at me, and nodded her head. I sat down and placed my bag at the side of the chair. As the ceremony started I kept taking my eyes away from the stage and observed the girl next to me.

Her hair was the first thing that I studied; it was pink. Her locks went down and just stopped at her waist. The school uniform fit her body perfectly and the skirt stopped above her knees. And the girl's face was perfect. The features looked flawless and perfectly placed. But what I kept focusing on was her eyes.

She didn't look back at me but when I first glanced at her eyes they were so beautiful. They were a shape of green, not too dark but not too bright; emerald. From my first glance they looked almost mesmerizing. I tried to keep my focus on the principal but that held no effect. For a moment I felt another's gaze upon my self.

I turned to my left and was met by at least a dozen surrounding eyes. Of course they were all girls, I wasn't that surprised to tell the truth. Quickly I turned my gaze to my right side, but that only led me to about another dozen or more girls. This really bugged me more than before. I scowled and tried to find some type of sanctuary from the girls' eyes. Even girls who were sitting in front of me were started to turn their heads back. Whispers seemed to spread around me and still the number of eyes increased.

The principal cleared her throat and signaled the students to pay attention to the speech. The girls settled down and half the other boys sent murderous glares in my direction. I sent the glares back at them and slowly they returned to their attention to the girls sitting next to them. A small sound was coming from the seat next to me.

I quickly turned my head, ready to throw another glare at who ever it was now. My eyes met those of the girl next to me. Her hand was covering her mouth in a powerful attempt to stifle her on coming laughter. She looked up, realizing that I was watching her. I scowled and she sent a small laugh my way. I raised my eyebrow in her direction and she followed suit. I scowled again in a mixture of annoyance and confusion. Once again she followed my same actions.

This continued onwards for a few minutes. I tried every way to try at stump her on what I was going to do next, but she was always on step ahead of me. The principal's growing voice interrupted us and we turned to face the stage.

"Now I would like you all to give a warm welcome t our new class representative," she started. "This student graduated with the highest grades of all the attending schools."

The principal smiled proudly at this comment and looked at all the others in the audience. A woman with short black hair briskly walked up to the stage and went over to the principal. She tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something into the principal's ear. The principal frowned and nodded as the short haired woman pulled away. She then gave the principal a sheet of paper and headed off the stage in a hurry.

The principal looked through the paper and turned her attention back to the students. "There has been a slight change to the program," she once again started. "It seems that instead of one student having the highest grades, it appears that we have two students with the exact same high scores."

A couple of the teachers murmured something behind their backs and frowned slightly. The students seemed to be ignorant to the fact that the principal had said anything. Most of them just stared blankly ahead while others joked about something to their friends.

I stared ahead at the principal. Of course I knew that I had left my school with the highest grades in the school, so I had already assumed that no one could match a score that was just about perfect. I turned my head and found the girl next to me giving the principal the same look that I was giving her.

"So I would like to announce that this year we will have two class representatives," she muttered. "Would Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno please stand up and make your selves visible to the class."

I slowly stood up. I looked around at the other students. About fifty girls gasped and started giggling in my direction. The guys shot me dirty looks and tried to shut the girls that were next to them up. I kept looking around, trying to find the other representative.

I finally looked to my right and saw the girl who had been sitting next to me. She was standing up also. The guys who had been trying to quiet the girls down were no whispering to themselves and pointing at the girl next to me. The girl turned and looked me right in the eyes.

She smiled very calmly at me. She then stuck her hand out and continued smiling. I shook it very slowly; I was still trying to figure out what had just happened. She spoke quite suddenly in a voice so low that I had to block out everything else to hear what she had said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

hey everyone! well what u think..good, bad, keep going? please tell me! if u didn't already know i wrote this from Sasuke's point of view...first time i got to be him! hope i did a good enough job! please R/R for this new fic...warnings...it will get a bit sad sometimes but the love of Sasuke and Sakura will be all through out this story! so click that little purple botton and tell me stuff!.


End file.
